


Can't Touch This

by abookthief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abookthief/pseuds/abookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek forgets about THE first anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Touch This

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by tumblr post [X](http://iseeavoice.tumblr.com/post/86446833033/a-human-getting-pissed-at-their-vampire-boyfriend) but i changed vampires or werewolves, also in this au werewolves can get hurt by touching silver (but nobody gets hurt ok)

“Stiles?” Derek asked carefully.

 

He was totally aware he fucked up big this time. Forgetting your first year anniversary isn’t something you get a sticker for.

Derek reached out for Stiles, trying to touch him but changed his mind when he saw his face expression. Also Stiles actually flinched away. Yeah, that was…um. Stiles had a perfect right to be mad at him, though.

 

But the worst part was Stiles didn’t look angry. More like disappointed and Derek felt about a thousand times worse immediately.

 

Because Stiles didn’t do disappointed. His range of emotions almost exclusively limited to anger, surprise and frustration.

 

“I can’t believe you forget.” He said incredulously and stood up from the couch. “I thought you were joking at first.” Stiles continued, shaking his head.

 

This was worse than Derek expected. Stiles actually looked shaken. Like Derek crushed his hopes and dreams into dust.

He wasn’t trying to talk Derek to death, and Stiles always babbled when he was upset. Hell he wasn’t even sarcastic. And Stiles was _always_ sarcastic.

In fact the more hurt he was the more sarcastic reaction you got. Derek had already learned to deal with that. But _this_ was knew. And Derek didn’t like it all.

 

“Stiles, I-“ he tried again but he didn’t even know how to continue. There wasn’t any good reason why he didn’t remember it.

“No, that’s ok. I’m just gonna…I’m hungry, actually. Gonna grab some food. Want anything?” he said quickly, turning his back to Derek. Stiles didn’t even have to say he wanted to go alone. He grabbed his car keys and had left the loft before Derek even answered.

 

Stiles returned two ours later with two bags full of groceries, which wasn’t surprising. He probably just needed some space to clear his head. But he also put his lip ring back. Which kind of was surprising because Stiles hadn’t  wear it for years and putting it back right after their passive aggressive fight was a little disturbing if you put it lightly.

 

Stiles pretty much ignored Derek as he passed him on his way to the kitchen and Derek took a few steps to him to help him with the bags. When he was about five feet away, the smell hit him. Silver. Stiles smelled of silver and Derek put two and two together. Was this some kind of a revenge? Of course Stiles was going to get him back.

 

“You gonna help me with this?” Stiles turned to face him and smirked. He actually smirked, like this was fun for him.

 

Derek reached for the bags and than he saw the necklace Stiles was wearing. And rings, too. All of it must had been silver. This was a low blow.

 

Stiles took a step back put the bags on the floor instead of handling it to Derek and than he grinned. Stiles was obviously enjoying this but he was also aware silver would burn Derek’s skin and didn’t want to hurt him. Yeah, _thanks a lot_ , Derek thought, imaging doing all kind of faces on Stiles because that’s how mature he was.

 

“Stiles, come on. Don’t be mad, you know I didn’t mean to-“

 

“Oh I know you didn’t. But hey, here we are anyway. And you should know I kind of  had a surprise for you.” He said as he started sliding the zipper of his jacket slowly down.

“I bet you can take a pretty good guess what that surprise was. But since you forget – you, and, oh don’t give me that face,” Stiles grinned at what Derek could imagine was his ‘too cool to show any emotions’ face – he didn’t do it on purpose, ok, it was a defense mechanism, “I’m gonna repeat it,” he continued, but, more importantly, meanwhile he threw the jacket on the floor, unbuttoning his plaid shirt. He always wore like three fucking layers. “you forget our first milestone, the first day of our relationship significant enough to _celebrate_ , to make something nice for each other just to let each other know we are _awesome_ and we made it” he said theatrically, leaning against wall.  He was still smirking, challenging look in his eyes,  and Derek started to feel disturbingly unsure.

 

Also he  didn’t know whether Stiles was making fun of him, or if he was still mad because the smell of silver covered Stiles’ scent and Derek couldn’t be sure.

 

“Stiles, babe, c’mon I- please- “ he tried again but Stiles just waved his hand.

 

“No, thats ok, _hon_. I’m gonna get my revenge.” He interrupted him and he looked almost predatory. Derek was watching Stiles touching his lips, sliding his hand down and brushing his neck. 

He was wearing just white shirt and jeans now and Derek had pretty good idea where this was going. He _knew_ where this was going.

And Derek knew Stiles knew because he smirked at him playfully as he unbuckled his belt.

 

“I’m gonna need you in the bedroom.” Stiles said and disappeared in the hallway.


End file.
